


In diesem Universum

by Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: F/M, First Time, Het, Melancholy, Nadeshdas POV, Sexual Content
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: Sie hat mit ihm nach Hause gewollt.





	In diesem Universum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).



> Für dich, liebe cricri <3
> 
> Ich hab mal da mal wieder einen Nadeshda/Boerne-Rappel gekriegt vor einer Weile. Darf ja auch mal sein zwischendurch, denke ich :). Und da ich weiß, dass du ja allen möglichen Pairings gegenüber recht aufgeschlossen bist, bekommst du diese kleine Geschichte jetzt von mir :). Und natürlich alle anderen, die Spaß daran haben könnten. Aber besonders eben du, weil heute dein Tag ist, zu dem ich dir nur das Beste wünsche :). 
> 
> ALLES LIEBE! <333
> 
> Riesen Dank auch an CornChrunchie für die Beta, all deine Hilfe, die wirklich fruchtbaren Diskussionen und deine Ermutigungen! <3   
> Und ganz besonders für die wunderschöne Fanart, die du zu dieser Geschichte gemacht hast <3, und die man [hier](http://boernepedia.tumblr.com/post/163754614646/tjej-hat-cricrithings-eine-fanfiction-zum) bewundern kann :). DANKE!
> 
> Ich hoffe, mir ist Nadeshda nicht allzu OOC geraten hier und es ist auch ansonsten einigermaßen in Ordnung, es ist halt irgendwie doch nicht ganz einfach, wenn man sonst nur Slash schreibt und momentan generell fast nichts :D. Aber irgendwie war diese Momentaufnahme so in meinem Kopf.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Sie läuft nach Hause, es ist frisch, sie ist viel zu dünn angezogen für einen Spaziergang nachts um ... nachts.  
Gedanken kreisen in ihrem Kopf wie tausend Planeten um eine Sonne und sie fragt sich, an welchem Punkt genau das so gekippt war. Dass dann irgendwann alles das passiert war, was jetzt eben passiert war.  
Eigentlich mag sie ihn ja nicht mal besonders.

Vermutlich war es die Einladung gewesen. Ja, vermutlich. Die Aussicht, dass er einen Abend mit ihr verbringen wollte, nur mit ihr. Die Wahl, die auf sie gefallen war und auf niemand anderen.

Eigentlich lässt sie sich von sowas ja nicht so leicht beeindrucken, zumindest nicht _so_ leicht. Na ja. Die Umstände und so wahrscheinlich. Und vielleicht auch die Hormone. Oder die Tatsache, dass es einfach schon ziemlich lange her war, dass sie ... oder alles zusammen oder nichts und es war eben so, wie es war.  
Und auch, wenn sie ihn nicht besonders mag, sie mag ihn halt auch nicht nicht.

Sie grinst schief und schaut auf ihre eigenen Schritte. Auf ihren Schatten, der beim Passieren der Straßenlaterne halb um sie herumwandert. Träge. Auf ihre nackten Unterschenkel. Auf das schwarze Kleid. Auf seine Hände, die ... und schnell wieder zurück auf den Weg. Sie schüttelt den Kopf und geht mit entschlossenen Schritten weiter.

Sie hat natürlich von Anfang an gewusst, dass das womöglich nur ein Akt purer Höflichkeit war und sonst nichts, etwas, das man eben so macht, wenn man Boerne heißt und wenn man Tag und Nacht bis zur Erschöpfung gearbeitet hat für ein und dieselbe Sache, sie und er, und endlich alles vorbei war. Wieder gut war. Oder was eben als gut galt in diesem Universum. Eine Leiche lag trotzdem jedes Mal im Keller. Manchmal auch zwei.  
Alles nichts Besonderes also. Danke sagen, den Erfolg feiern, verdienter Lohn für die Mühen und all das. Ein paar nette Komplimente. Ein gutes Essen in noblem Ambiente, dazu Wein und Stühlerücken. Charmant. Exquisit. Routiniert. Wie man das eben so macht, wenn man Boerne heißt und eine Frau ausführt. Ein Gentleman eben. Alte Schule.  
Und das findet selbst eine gestandene Frau Krusenstern manchmal ganz nett. Manchmal war sie halt auch nur ein Mädchen. Tja. Und sie mag ihn ja auch nicht nicht. Aber sie mag ihn eben auch nicht besonders.

Und trotzdem hat sie sich noch in der selben Nacht, nachdem er gesagt hat, dass sie zusammen Essen gehen sollten, wenn das alles vorbei war, mit einer Hand zwischen den Beinen wiedergefunden und Fingern, die sich in sie bohrten in dem hilflosen Versuch, andere Finger zu imitieren, längere, kräftigere, seine, die spielend einfach jene Stelle fanden, die sie selig machte, mit dem richtigen Tempo, mit der richtigen Kraft. Sie hat am Ende ihre Hand völlig stillhalten können, weil er seine bewegt hat, in ihrem Kopf, aber nicht bohrend wie sie, sondern ruhig und sicher. Auf eine verwirrende und erregende Weise ... sachlich, wenn auch nicht abgeklärt.  
Und weil sie ja ein ach so anständiges Mädchen war, war sie danach ein wenig erschrocken über sich selbst gewesen und ein wenig peinlich hat sie es auch gefunden. Das durchnässte Laken. Wegen Boerne. Was ging? Nichts ging natürlich, gar nichts. Nicht in diesem Universum, wo es Leichen gab statt Lachs und Aussagen statt Ausgehen und Berichte statt Berührungen.

Und beim Essen vorhin war das dann einfach so weitergegangen. Sie hatte seine Hände studiert, den ganzen Abend, jede Bewegung verfolgt wie die Katze die Maus, aufmerksam, gierig, aber unauffällig: Wie sie das Besteck führten und zum Glas griffen und die eigenen Worte in den Himmel trugen; diese schlanken, langen Finger, die seit Tagen jede einzelne Nacht in ihr gewesen waren und die sie in den Himmel getragen haben. Ins All befördert. Abgeschossen.

Sie hat kein Rouge aufgelegt und ihr Kleid ist schwarz. Sie ist ein kluges Mädchen.

Sie schnaubt ein Lachen aus, zieht ihren Blazer etwas enger um sich und verlässt seine Straße.

Sie hat mit ihm nach Hause gewollt.  
Und er hat sie mitgenommen. `Den Abend ausklingen lassen`, hat er gesagt und sie weiß nicht mehr, ob er zweideutig geklungen hat dabei oder eben gerade nicht. Die Nacht anfangen, hat sie jedenfalls gedacht. Und gehofft. Und vielleicht auch ein bisschen gebetet. _Oh Gott_.

Sie haben irgendwie gar nichts geredet. Oder sie erinnert sich nur nicht mehr daran. Als es eine Weile ganz still gewesen war, fingen sie an, sich zu küssen. Wer damit angefangen hat, weiß sie auch nicht mehr, nur noch, dass er zum Weinen schön ausgesehen hat. Und ein wenig traurig. Und einsam waren sie beide ja sowieso. Aber nicht jetzt.

Sie biegt in die nächste Straße ein und lässt den Film jetzt einfach laufen. Durchlebt jeden Moment noch einmal, in ihrem Kopf, aber sie spürt trotzdem jede seiner Berührungen, als wäre sie echt. Sie will das jetzt so. Und darf das auch. Denn solange es noch nicht hell ist, ist noch nicht Morgen. Und solange noch nicht Morgen ist, ist alles noch da. Ihr kleines eigenes geheimes Universum, entstanden nur für sie beide und nur für diese eine Nacht. So kurzlebig, dass es sich nicht mal lohnt, ihm eine vorläufige Nummer zu geben, geschweige denn einen Namen. Noch ist es da. Noch ist es nicht hell.

Er küsst ganz ruhig und atmet genauso, ein steter, langsamer, verlässlicher Rhythmus aus Ein und Aus, bei dem nur der einzelne Atemzug ein wenig zittert und seine Aufregung verrät und die Hände, die vorsichtig ihr Gesicht fassen. Ansonsten ist er ganz warm und ruhig und einfach da, ein sicherer Ort, während sie hastig nach seinen Schultern greift und sich ungeduldig gegen ihn presst und, als sie seinen Körper so nah an ihrem spürt, sich in diesem viel zu losen Griff windet, wie ein eingefangenes verirrtes Tier, das nur darauf wartet, dass man es endlich packt und festhält, richtig fest, ein Fisch vielleicht, und etwas mit ihm macht. Der finale Stich ins Herz ihretwegen. Irgendwas. Nur nicht zurück ins Wasser. Sie will hier bleiben, bei ihm, an Land. Sie ist ein Fisch an Neuland. Das geht, in diesem Universum.

Seine Hände öffnen die Krawatte, die ersten beiden Knöpfe und sie stürzt sich auf das lächerliche bisschen nackte Haut, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Und das gibt es auch nicht. Nicht für sie beide in dieser Konstellation wie jetzt.

Dann sind sie beide nackt, ganz nackt, bloßgelegt und freigemacht, und er hart in ihrer Hand, und sie denkt zum ersten Mal wieder nach und denkt, dass das hier Boerne ist, der Professor, der mit den schicken Anzügen und den schlauen Sprüchen und mit der Hand zwischen ihren Beinen in ihrem Kopf in dem Universum von gestern, von vorhin, von wann auch immer. Es ist gut, denkt sie, dass das alles so absurd ist, so unwirklich und dass das gar nicht zusammenpasst. Boerne nackt neben ihr und hart in ihrer Hand, das geht ja gar nicht. Nicht wirklich. Aber in diesem Universum, in dem sie sich gerade befinden, geht es eben doch. In diesem Miniuniversum, das restlos verglüht sein wird, wenn sie nachher durch die Tür geht, vielleicht auch schon eher, spätestens aber morgen. Keiner wird je davon gehört haben.

Aber das ist im Moment alles egal.

Sie sieht, wie sie zittert, vor Erregung und Ungeduld, als seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine gleitet, mit dem Daumen obenauf und den anderen Fingern ... Ihr Kopf fällt nach hinten aufs Kissen. Oh Gott. Seine Stirn liegt schwer auf ihrem Bauch. Seine Haare sind weich und er stößt seinen Atem laut und heiß auf ihre Haut. Seine Finger ruhig und langsam in ihr. Das ist kein abgeklärter Fick. Er liebt sie. Das darf sie so denken, in diesem Universum.  
Als sie irgendwann die Augen aufmacht, ist er da, mit seinen grünen Augen. Moosgrün.  
Und mit fast schwarzen, als er mit den Fingern über ihr Gesicht streicht und sie sich riechen kann und dann schmecken und während sie an seinen Fingern saugt, erreicht er weiter mühelos all die richtigen Stellen, mit dem richtigen Tempo und der richtigen Kraft.

Bis seine Augen zufallen und ihre mit und trotzdem alles ganz hell ist. Glühend. Heiß. Nass. Laut.

Und dann wieder leise. Sie reden nicht. Er streicht ihr nur übers Gesicht. Er sieht immer noch zum Weinen schön aus. Und ein wenig traurig.

Sie wird zu Fuß nach Hause gehen. Auch wenn es zu frisch ist und zu dunkel und ihre Hand in seiner liegt, als würde er sie festhalten wollen. Hierbehalten. Aber das geht nicht. Nicht in diesem Universum, da behält man einander nicht.

Sie biegt in ihre Straße ein und überlegt, ob sie noch ein bisschen weiter laufen soll, nur so.

Aber dann schließt sie doch bei sich auf. Sie zieht sich aus und duscht und legt sich ins Bett. Irgendwann schläft sie.

Beim Aufwachen findet sie sich mit der Hand zwischen den Beinen wieder und es ist nichts verglüht. Gar nichts. Dabei ist es doch schon Morgen.

 

~*~*~*~

 

 


End file.
